


Five nights at Freddy’s: untold stories

by Shadowtheweasel



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Character Death, Dismantlement, Family, Friendship, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot Collection, im sorry, slight fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtheweasel/pseuds/Shadowtheweasel
Summary: One shots surrounding ideas I have that could of happened in alternate universes. From Golden Freddy(Fredbear) saving Marionette from being scrapped, to Marionette and Fredbear being mythical being. I will also do some request as long as they aren’t romantic. I will soon do a oneshot about Fredbear being replaced and one where Foxy did do the bite of 87 and the security guard decides Foxy’s fate.





	1. In The Darkness Help Comes

Marionette shivers as he shifts to look out of his box. Through the small crack he sees toy chica, who was making crying sounds as the two technicians come closer to her. The black and white animatronic quickly ducks away as a screech escapes the larger animatronic. The loud sound of live electricity fills the air as the technicians get ready to shock the yellow animatronic for the third time.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie where the first ones to go, but they were taken apart while still active, after reinsuring Toy chica it would be fast. In reality it wasn’t at all, the two animatronics stayed calm through the hours it took, but when it came to toy chica the mangle couldn’t stand by and watch the chicken be taken apart slowly. The mangle lunged and snapped its muzzle on one of their arms.

The mangle was quick to get shocked and damaged beyond operational conditions. Now it was Toy Chica’s turn. A almost human like scream starts as a loud sound is produced from the animatronic getting electrocuted, but is cut off as her mainframe succumbs to the damage. Marionette hears as her body falls to the cement floor and as the two start taking her apart where she landed. The puppet animatronic gives a sad chime as he pulls his legs to himself and looks over at his remote controlled music box that was in the box with him.

The Marionette turns off his eye lights as the sounds outside of his box continue. The puppet doesn’t know how long he was like this, curled up waiting. When he finally hears the hinges of his box starting to open he flinches slightly then doesn’t move not wanting to give the one looking at him satisfaction of knowing he is aware. A huff comes from the one above before he feel something that wasn’t the warmth from flesh on his head, but fabric.

He jolts to look above to see an animatronic which looks like it was being worked on above him. It barely have any of its suit on and it’s head looks brand new and polished. The suit on it was gold in color and bright showing that it was also brand new for the animatronic. It had bear ears and made no sound as it moves showing it would most likely be a replacement for the ones that were just dismantled.

“Follow me.” The bear huffs in a deep and smooth voice as it lifts the top of the box fully and moves aside for the puppet animatronic to come out. Marionette slips out of the box and looks to see parts of the others next to his box, as well as the two technicians in the corner as they eyes look around at something that only they could see. Marionette stays levitating just slightly above the ground. The other animatronic draws his attention when he sees him starting for a doorway, not wanting to be here when the two humans snap out of it quickly follows.

“Who are you? Where are we?” Marionette asks as they come to a room that was split in half by a glass wall which has a strange mechanism on the other side that looks like it could scoop something. The Golden bear does not reply but continues walking not stopping to see if the Marionette was following. The puppet was about to refuse when a set of giggles start behind him. He turns around to see multiple pairs of white eye lights very close to the floor. This makes him quickly catch up with the other as the giggling is left behind them. “If you won’t answer those question then can you at least answer why you only helped me?”

“It saddened me seeing those animatronics end that way, but they are not like you. You are one of the only ones that care about the originals, the ones that were used for scraps until they, as long with me, was deemed fit to be refurbished. You are also easy to lead to freedom, since the others would be spotted with their bright colors and tore apart by the ones in the darkness of this facility.” The bears says as they enter a room that looks like it would be a dining room if it had tables, booths, and chairs. It has a stage and decorations scattered on the walls. The Marionette starts to go towards the stage interested in trying to figure out what animatronic would be performing on the wooden structure.

“Puppet!” The bear warns as he comes over and yanks Marionette away by his right arm. This action makes a hissing sound come from the darkness as something is flung at the location that Marionette was just standing. The puppet animatronic looks around to try finding the culprit but does not see anything in the lurking darkness. The bear endoskeleton lets go of the other and starts for where he was trying to lead the other to again. 

This time Marionette follows the other, but he glances back at the stage, and the item that fell. As the item was getting out of sight he realizes that the projectile was a pink bunny puppet animatronic, and it was playing dead, because as soon as the shadows started to cover its whole form it starts to crawl away angrily. 

“They farther you are from me the bolder they will be at getting you. After all they want the full package. All six of you scrapped and parts free for the taking, they don’t want to miss that opportunity.” The golden bear huffs as they approach a vent that leads into a small room that looks like a office, with windows to look into the room they were in as well as a room on the other side of it. The puppet gets closer wanting to look in when he is yanked down below the glass. He turns to glare at the endoskeleton bear when he sees him put one of his fingers near his mouth, and points above them.

“Where could that puppet could of gone! First Fredbear moves and now that thing is gone! We have to find it before the other animatronics do.” Says one of the technicians as they shadows appear in front of the two animatronics before you can hear vents creak from the two leaving to check a different room. The bear animatronic, Fredbear, starts for the vent they were near that was open and lead to the room the technicians just left. Marionette stares at where the bear was a second ago before following him. The puppet animatronic takes in the room noticing masks and fans around the room. When he looks for Fredbear he sees him near another vent near the back.

“Go through this vent, I will follow you but I can not leave with you. I have my group of animatronics to watch over and protect as best of my capabilities.” Fredbear says as he points at the one beside him as lights from the other room that they did not crawl from quickly cover the Marionette in light. The technicians yell something as Marionette takes this as cue and is quick to get inside and goes faster when he hears Fredbear get in behind him. It doesn’t take long for the technicians to join them in the same vent as well. Marionette makes his way out of the vent and turns to see Fredbear kick the technician that went behind him in the face.

A crack is heard from the hit but the man continues behind the animatronic, although slightly slower than before. Fredbear gets out and gets to his feet quickly. He grabs the puppet animatronic and charges for the elevator up ahead. Wordlessly the older animatronic shoves the other in after opening the door. As the doors close something comes out of the darkness,  
It was one of the technicians who was focused on Fredbear, not noticing as the elevator started to go upwards. Although as the technician stares at Fredbear he starts to cower and look around at something that was not there. The Marionette could see this clearly as he was lifted away and to the surface. The animatronic gives a chime as he looks for Fredbear but the bear had suddenly disappeared from the floor above.

“Thank you…..” Marionette mutters to himself as he stands back as the elevator gets to the top and the door slowly opens showing a empty warehouse. He looks around and sees windows high above. It was dark pass them and one was open enough to where he could slip through. The puppet animatronic focuses on his levitating to where it would get him up higher. When he got to the window he quickly grabs it and slides out and his body shakes as his gears get colder from the wind. He looks at the building before falling into the alleyway below, hoping to meet the golden bear again to official tell him thanks.


	2. Where Fantasy Comes To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy went to work prepared but never for what he finds secrets out once he defends himself.
> 
> This was for the first challenge I joined on the fnaf animo on writing a story based in fantasy. I loved writing this and the experience it gave me.
> 
> Tutelary (definition found on Wikipedia) - A spirit or deity who is a guardian, or protector of a particular place, geographic feature, person, lineage, nation, culture, or occupation. The etymology of tutelary expresses the concept of safety, and thus of guardianship.

Jermey shakes as he looks down at his hands. Through the Freddy mask on his face he could see his nine millimeter glock pistol that he snuck into his work. It’s his seventh night and already his flashlight was almost dead. The constant visits from the animatronics aren’t helping at all as the music box had stopped while he was panicking trying to get his gun out. Ever since he has been hearing pop goes the weasel, although whatever is making it was taking its time to appear. 

With what power he has left he turns on the hall light to see an animatronic creeping closer. It wasn’t one he has ever laid eyes on. It was black, red, purple, and white in color while it was slender in shape. It was slowly walking closer on its nub of what could be considered it’s feet while it had it’s long arms out with it thin fingers wiggling. Although the thing that catches his attention the most is the frozen smile on its face, and it starting to crouch to start a lung.

Jeremy takes the mask off and yanks the gun into the view of the animatronic. Within seconds the demeanor changes as the animatronic changes his posture and stops its advances. It’s hands where lowered and it’s head tilts at the sight of the gun. The strange animatronic starts to move its right hand where it was frozen beside it.

Further down the courder a movement in the shadows spooks the human who immediately pulls the trigger. A screech rungs through the building as well as a thud as something lands on the floor in a heap. Within seconds the sounds of the multiple animatronics started as the building shakes and the lights flicker before every light turn on flooding the usually dark restaurant with light. Jermey quickly drops his gun when he looks up to see Foxy mere inches from his face, hook almost grazing his cheek. It only takes a second for Jeremy to realize that the movement in the darkness was the old animatronic in front of him.

Jermey looks behind Foxy to that the strange animatronic from earlier was on the ground unmoving, surrounding it was The other animatronics. While above the fallen robot was a transparent figure of a young woman in robes that where flowing behind her. All the animatronics where looking at the figure with sadness and confusion being shown through what little movement their faces can portray.

At that moment the lights that turned on when the puppet like animatronic went down flickered and for a time Jeremy saw something else in place of the animatronics. Replacing the animatronics where transparent children. Although unlike the women they where in late 1990 clothing and faint scaring all over their bodies. Once the lights stop flickering the animatronics that where hunting him where back in place of the children. Furthermore the robots notices the change from animatronics to spirits.

Foxy gives a loud growling noise as static soon comes to join him. Jeremy glances above his head to see the Mangle dangling barely on the ceiling. The guard quickly shifts his gaze to the floor to see his gun, only for it to end up under the red fox’s foot, ending with it getting crushed easily. Jeremy instinctively turns his head away and covers it with his arms as the two foxes advances.

Jermey tenses expecting pain, but he never receives it he slowly moves his arms to see two golden arms stopping the foxes attacks. One hand was holding the Mangle’s neck while the other was holding Foxy’s right arm back barely forbidding it from going into the guard. Jeremy soon looks to see who ended the advances only to see yet another unknown animatronic. It was a golden bear this time and the reactions from the other animatronics showed not to mess with this one.

The ones surrounding the one shot suddenly straighten their stances and keep their eyes on the bear. Toy Freddy and regular Freddy rush to pick up the down animatronic and head for the golden bear. The Mangle and Foxy back away while not meeting the white eyelights of the yellow bear. 

Jeremy takes this time to manovor to get the desk between him and the animatronics. The golden bear watches as the other bears bring it the downed animatronic. Behind the two bears the transparent woman was following the animatronic she called home for years.  
Furthermore when she reaches the bear she gently puts her hands on it’s cheeks. 

This changes the animatronic into a young transparent man, who was also in robes that where flowing behind him. The woman smiles at seeing the other before letting him go so he can take his solid form again. The bear grabs the fallen animatronic before looking over at Jeremy.

The mysterious bear gives a giggle before he disappears suddenly taking the transparent women and the animatronic in his hands with him.the atmosphere shifts quickly coating Jeremy in the sense of dread. All the animatronic turn to look at him before starting to creep towards him. 

As they do so black liquid starts to drop from the opening in their suits, although none of them get fazed by the sudden liquid. Jeremy backs up into the wall keeping his eyes on the creatures that will soon end his doom.

Suddenly they stay still as the sound of children cheering rang out through the well lit restaurant. Jeremy looks at the clock on the desk to see that it just turned six o’clock, and when he looks back a majority of the animatronics have disappeared from the office. Only Foxy, the Mangle, Chica, and Bonnie remain. The two latter mentioned turn and start for the main hallway not looking at the guard. The whole way back to the parts and service room. The Mangle crawls away static blaring the whole way out. This only leaves Foxy in the room with the guard after his shift ended.

Foxy tilts his head looking behind Jeremy before giving a humming sound. The fox animatronic turns and leaves the room stratified with what he saw behind the guard. Jeremy sighs as he puts his hands on the desk as he lets himself lean on it. After a while he leaves the desk and starts to exit the building. Unknowingly behind him two beings whisper to each other. They were made of shadows and resemble the animatronics that left. They both giggle before shifting walls to follow the guard.

When Jeremy gets outside, the beings following, he gets into his car. On top of the restaurant a golden bear watches as the two shadows sneak into the shadow of the car ready to finish their jobs. After all those two demons were summoned to protect not one tutelary, but two; by an evil entity. 

Furthermore demons where extremely serious when it comes to their jobs. The bear gets out of his thoughts about the demons as he hums at watching the car leave the parking lot sealing the humans fate. As well as the animatronics below that the bear and Marionette considered family. The bear gives a sad giggle before disappearing to go repair his fellow tutelary.


	3. Innocent Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica interacting with children when Toy Freddy finds a weird animatronic.......

Freddy shifts on his feet as he looks over at the blue bunny and yellow chicken next to him. It was the toys first day on the job and will be the first time they can interact with children. He watches the workers rush around trying to get everything just perfect, while staying away from balloon boy as best as they can. Music starts to play as the lights deem and all the works disappear from the threes view on stage.

Sound of laughter and screams of excitement start in the lobby as the owner gives a speech about how safe it was for the children in this new establishment. The rabbit next to Freddy shakes his head harshly at hearing the claims but is quick to stop as they hear the doors opening. With the doors open a wave of children rush in scattering to expect their surroundings. Meanwhile the three animatronics look at each other, daring each other on who will introduce themselves first.

The bunny, Toy Bonnie, puts his guitar down leaning it on the wall on the stage. The bunny then makes sure all children are away before jumping down happily. Many children hears the thud it makes and mix reactions happen. A few kids are quick to go to their parents scared while a few go to greet the large animatronic. As the children come closer the bunny lowers itself into a crouch and gives the best smile to its capability.

“Hi kids! I’m Bonnie, the rockin’ bunny of the band!” Toy Bonnie says as his upper ears move up and down as he goes to try giving the kids handshakes. The children do not take the animatronics hand though and majority stay slightly out of reach; old enough to be cautious of the large rabbit. The bunny’s ears lower as he draws his hand in knowing he won’t get a handshake. He gets ready to stand at his full height when much younger children run up to him fully trusting the big bunny.

The blue rabbit gives a laugh as he hugs the children on his legs happily. Freddy looks over at Toy Chica who starts to walk slowly to the edge of the stage. She was watching her friend interact with the younger children before finding a clear spot to jump down herself. When she was down a few girls look at the chicken and went to greet her as well, happy to see a girl animatronic in the mix. Toy chica is quick to crouch as well to the children’s level and give the best smile she could.

“Hello I’m Chica! I love to party, it’s always fun here at the pizzeria!” Chica says happily as Freddy twitches his ears. The bear muses over the other animatronics in the back room. The original Chica loves pizza and wasn’t the best role model for children, but his friend surely is, since she is cheerful and energetic. The bear snaps out of it as he sees movement from the corner of his eye.

He turns to see a group of teenagers talking in the hallway to the bathrooms. Freddy gives a huff as he starts for the edge of the stage, when he jumps down he walks over to the blue bunny and gives the other his microphone. Children rush to greet the bear but he carefully ignores them as he watches as the teens pass the bathrooms and where looking at the parts and service room.

What the animatronic didn’t suspect was the door to be open and a golden animatronic sticking its head out. It didn’t take long for Freddy’s scanners to realize the animatronic was nowhere in his system. The bear narrows his eyes as he walks closer as the golden bunny starts to talk to the teens. He is quick to put himself between the kids and the unknown animatronic. When the golden animatronic sees him its mouth does not move or change from its smile, but its body stiffens.

“Hi Freddy! I was just going to show these kids the old ones. Let them say goodbye to them, since they like the retired ones so much! Why don’t you go perform with Bonnie and Chica?” The golden one hisses in a voice that was absolutely not electronically produced like all animatronics. Freddy stays where he was as the other gets out of the doorway. This shows the animatronic that the other wasn’t like him at all. What Freddy thought was a golden animatronic was actually a golden bunny suite with a star vest and bow tie.

“You know the rules, no customers in employee only rooms.” Freddy growls out at the adult before turning to the kids and gives them a slight chuckle. “Go back to your tables, friends! I’ll tell the others they are missed later okay?” Freddy finishes and watches as the teens look at each other and nod. They make their leave as Freddy jerks around to look at the perpetrator only to see him gone. Freddy huffs as he looks around before starting for the stage again.


	4. Change is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bite Fredbear is waiting for his replacements, only they aren’t as bad as he imagined.

Fredbear huffs where he sat in the new restaurant location. He was never cleaned after the bite leaving brown stains in his fur and teeth. Fredbear would occasionally try washing it off in the bathroom but at the moment he didn’t dare move. Thunder and rain can be heard from outside as technicians wheel in four boxes. One after another until all were sat on the floor in front of the main stage of the new establishment. The boxes where darkened by the rain but none seemed to have gotten through. The human gives Fredbear a glance before leaving.

Once the old bear knew the human was gone he walks over to the crates. As he got closer the boxes started to move as what was inside tried getting out. Fredbear stands back as the first animatronic breaks out of its box. It looks like a red fox, which was freaking out as thunder starts again. The fox scramble sour of the box and bolts away rushing to a corner. As Fredbear is about to go over to it another box starts to break. Inside was another bear, although it was brown in color and came with accessories Fredbear used to have. 

It doesn’t take long for the last two to join the others in breaking their boxes. The third to show its face is a yellow chicken, it’s yellow isn’t as deep has his gold color, and it also had orange for its second color. Last but not least was a bunny it was purplish blue and as it’s ears moves remind Fredbear of his old partner. The three look over at the fox before going to investigate each other. None of the younger animatronics notice the golden animatronic.

All of them jump when the thunder sounds closer. The fox gives a squeaking sound as the Bonnie rushes to join him in the corner. This makes the younger bear rolls his eyes as the chicken looks around trying to find the source of the noise. Fredbear takes a few steps forward as he gives a coughing sound to gain the four attention. All their heads jerk to look at the taller animatronic.

The brown bear’s right ear twitches a he looks at Fredbear and stands in front of the other three. The bear grip on his microphone in his right hand tightens slightly as Fredbear lifts his arms to show he was not going to harm any of them. The chicken walks over to the leader of the group and gives him a silent message, What Fredbear doesn’t know, but it gets the other to calm down. The fox and bunny where watching form the corner as Fredbear comes closer to them.

“Hello I’m Fredbear, you guys must be my replacements.” The old bear starts as he comes closer to the group the fox and bunny hugging each other out of fear. The chicken notices this and goes over to try calming the two down. The brown bear looks him over before reaching his left hand out to give a handshake. Fredbear smiles at this and takes the others hand as they shake the smaller bear gives him a small smile.

“Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria! I’m Freddy Fazbear!” The brown bear says as half way through his face turns into confusion. Fredbear looks at the younger as both of them realize that the newer animatronics could only say pre-recorded phrases. The other three watch their leader in slight confusion before the chicken gives the bear a small smile, despite him not looking her way. Although Freddy does look there way as the fox jumps the bunny and they start wrestling on the floor.

The fox was yanking the bunny’s ears with his mouth as he kept his hook away from the other. The bunny was kicking slightly as he pulls the fox’s limp tail as well as giving out a laugh recording. The chicken gives them a glare before leaping to join in grabbing one of the fox’s legs and one of the bunny’s legs. The chicken starts dragging them out of the corner as thunder starts again. The two try fighting to stay in the corner but they are unable to reach the chicken while still having the other.

Freddy gives Fredbear a panicked look before rushing over to the three trying to figure out how to separate the three. He steps between the fox and bunny trying to get them to let go of each other. Freddy only gets pulled in by fox’s only hand landing on the two of them as they keep getting dragged by the chicken.

Fredbear watches the four fight on the floor before the fox escapes the bunny and bolts for Fredbear. The big bear freezes as the fox rushes behind him and keeps him between him and the bunny. This goes on for a few minutes until the bunny tries climbing Fredbear. The old bear tumbles and lands on the fox. The fox squirms from under the bear as the other three start to help Fredbear up.

“..... thy walk the plank! Say by Foxy the Pirate!” The fox hisses out as he scrambles out of the golden bears way and shakes his suite like a dog would with its pelt. The bunny gives a laugh recording as he covers his mouth with his right hand. Freddy rolls his eyes before grabbing Foxy and giving the fox a nuggie. The fox gives a huffing sound as he wiggles and the bunny comes over to grab the fox’s tail again. The chicken watches the older animatronic making sure The was stable in his legs before going over to the three. The chicken pushes Foxy down taking the other two with him.

Although they stop wrestling when a rip sound breaks through the air. The bunny looks down at his hand to see the limp tail of the fox in his hands, not connected to the other. The bunny gives a scream recording as he throws it as far as he can. Foxy gives a whimper at this and shoves himself away from the others and bolts to get his tail. The three other of his group follow him and try giving him reinsurance while the bunny tries to look sad and apologetic. Freddy goes up to Fredbear and pokes the larger then nods his head over at the fox wanting help cheering the other up.

Fredbear hums as he lumbers over to the others then using his stature grabs the fox and holds him above his head. The fox gives a squeak sound as he hugs his tail to his chest while looking below at the bigger bear and the other. The chicken and bunny jump around wanting to be picked up as well as Fredbear lumbers around with the other above him. Soon Foxy gives a laugh recording just before he is put onto the ground. The golden bear looks to see a line starting with the bunny then the chicken.

The elder rolls his eyes before grabbing the bunny and going the same route he did with Foxy. Once done with the bunny the chicken got the same treatment, and after that the elder walks over to Freddy wanting to see if he wanted to be picked up as well. As Freddy saw the other getting close he shakes his head no only to give a small laugh as he is picked up by the other. Fredbear gives his own laugh as he gives the leader the same treatment.

Soon the rain and thunder slows to a stop as the animatronics keep each other company. None noticing the sunrise that start at the entrance or the technicians from before appear in frontof it, although both where in dry clothes. They don’t stop the others rather content watching until Freddy notices he gives a screech before rushing to the main stage. This causes a chain reaction with the new animatronic all bolting to get in their positions on their rightful stages. Fredbear watches as the technicians come over to him both giving a smile to the old bear.

“Hello Fredbear, can we talk to you in the parts and service room? Away from the fazbear gang?” One of the humans say getting a nod from the old animatronic. The technicians smile as they lead the big bear to the room they wanted to talk in. When the golden bear enters he looks around amazed he never wandered around so seeing many suite heads as well as parts intrigue the animatronic.

“We know it wasn’t your fault with the kid. The company actually wants to remodel you and make you as advanced as the ones out there. Despite them wanting to I want your opinion on it, after all you act so life like.” One of them says with a smile. Fredbear hums as he looks down at his suite and endoskeleton. The bear was slower than the others as well as bulkier in size he also was going to get a second chance. The bear turns his head slightly to look at the door before giving a small laugh.

“Would I look just like Freddy? Would I not be golden anymore?” Fredbear asks as the technicians hum and one sits down on the table leaning down to one of the drawers below and opening it. Out he pulls concept art, notes, and blueprints. He carefully hands it over to the animatronic. Immediately the old animatronic got his answer. The concept art looked exactly like Freddy but the suite was golden as well as the hat and microphone just like Freddy’s. Next he looked at the blueprint seeing that he would have different features then what he had now, although the most noticeable was a sensor in his jaw to stop it from shutting when something was blocking it.

The old animatronic then remembers the others just outside and how much they have done. They didn’t even react to his appearance, height, or slowness. The old animatronic gives a sigh as he images the children reaction to the new him. He closes the folder and gives it back to the technicians. The two look at him waiting for his decision as the one that grabbed the file puts it back where it came from. Fredbear shifts on his feet before giving a hum sound.

“When will the upgrades start?” Fredbear asks as the one sitting down jumps up giving a full blown smile to the dirty animatronic. Though they don’t answer as they started to grab tools and parts from around them. As one of them starts messing with his left arm Fredbear stays still as the other goes to turn him off. As he shuts down all he can think about are the other four animatronics.


	5. Fox Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy did bite a kid and the security guard is the one to decide Foxy’s fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short cause I mainly didn’t know what to do with it, this was made for a collab on Amino.

Freddy huffs from his location on stage. It was late afternoon and since they got closed down earlier today the other two where in Foxy’s Cove at the moment. The brown bear looks at the cameras before giving a huffing sound and jumping off the stage and heading where the others where located. The bear puts his microphone on the table before pulling the curtains beside to see the still wet puddle that the accident left. Further in the fox animatronic was cowering as a deeper red covers his muzzle and chest. The other band members where sitting beside the fox.

Freddy gives a small smile as he makes his way over to the three humming as he does. Freddy sits in front of Foxy and hugs the other not minding as his suite gets dirty. As the bear hugs the other the bear’s music box starts. Foxy gives a noise before burying himself in the hug as the bunny and chicken join them in the hug. As the four hug they overhear as the manger and someone else walk up to the cove. The four freeze at this and don’t move at all, since all of them are supposed to be turned off.

“So you say to put the fox out of order. What should we do with the animatronic then?” The manager asks the other that we was walking with. The man gives a hum as the four animatronics see the curtains move knowing the man had touched them. The four stay quite as the men take a few steps away form the cove.

“I say leave it there, maybe clean it eventually just Incase someone goes behind the curtain, but once that’s done maybe use it for parts.” The unknown male says as the manger just hums as they walk away probably to head to the entrance. The four calm down as they break the hug they where in. Chica is the first to stand up stretching her servos as she looks at the others. Bonnie rolls his eyes and gets up to stretch to. Freddy watches them before patting the fox and getting up himself.

“Did you hear a few days ago that a nightguard position was posted and someone got it?” Chica asks as she looks at the three Foxy covers his face with his legs. The others just nod at Chica’s question. The chicken looks around nervously before looking again at the fox on the floor. The chicken gives a smile as she carefully grabs the fox’s chin and makes him look at her.

“Maybe you can befriend the guard and you wouldn’t be so lonely at night, since we have to stay near our stage now.” Bonnie suggests with a smile which the fox sees and gives one back before carefully getting up. The sound of the doors closing echoes through the restaurant making the three look at the curtain before looking at the fox. Foxy nods as he watches the other three move th curtains aside to leave to go back to there stage. Foxy watches as the curtains stop swaying and the fox sighs as he looks down at the floor in thought. 

Hours pass until all four hear the noise as the night guard come in to start their shift. The three animatronics on stage stared ahead of them, making sure not to follow the guard’s movement. It was a young man with brown hair and green eyes. He didn’t look at them instead he goes to the office looking at a portable game system in his hands. As he leaves their sight Foxy pokes his head out nervously before looking at the others. Bonnie gives the best smile he could as Chica nods in reinsurance.

Foxy gives a nod before going towards the office walking as silently as he could, knowing he wasn’t in the best condition considering no one has cleaned him. As he nears he can see through the window of the doorless office that the man was focused on the game system. Foxy smiles as he is about to enter but stops when he hears the man speak to himself, saying words not suitable for children. It was the same man the manger was talking to earlier.

Foxy’s servos tense at the realization as he goes through the doorway and goes up behind the man. Rage fills the robot remembering how he told the manger to use him for parts like he was nothing, like he didn’t bring money for years to the restaurant. The animatronic makes a screech of rage as he lunges for the man. The man yells as bolts forward hissing as Foxy follows his hook catching the man’s shoulder making a deep cut.

The sight of the fresh red liquid stops the robot who stars at the new puddle that was starting from where the man stands, who was holding his injured shoulder, before he bolts out of the room. Foxy was still staring at the puddle where the man dropped his game system into shocked as Bonnie appears in one of the hallways and came to see what happened.

Bonnie looks at the foxes hook and then at the floor. The bunny’s ears lower as he realizes what happened he walks over to Foxy to hug the other. Foxy tenses before relaxing in the others hold as his body starts shaking slightly. As the bunny was hugging the other a scream comes from somewhere in the building.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him…..I was just so angry at what he said to the manger. I couldn’t handle it…..” Foxy cried as Bonnie starts to lead him out of the room and back to the cove. Bonnie looks up at the stage to see the man cornered by Freddy and Chica, who was trying to help him. The man was actually making the wound worse, and the bunny knew if the others couldn’t help the man would die. It wouldn’t be the best for the company at all. Bunny notices Freddy looking at him and nods over to the back room. The bear nods in understanding as Bonnie takes Foxy back to the cove.

The bunny helps the fox sit down as a struggle can be heard outside. This draws the fox’s attention, which makes the bunny hug him yet again. Meanwhile Freddy and Chica where dragging the man in the back room. When they heard the screech from Foxy earlier they knew something happened. So they were quick to come up with a plan if the wound would obviously point to Foxy doing it. The man struggles as Chica grabs an extra suite and opens it up quickly. The chicken doesn’t watch as Freddy puts the man inside, after all they were helping the youngest out yet taking a life. All three knew if the manger found out Foxy attacked alone he would have been dismantled immediately.

Foxy was curious of the sounds but Bonnie kept him in the cove the whole night. When the dayshift came in there was panic from all characters being coated in blood and the guard being missing. The three animatronics don’t move when the suite the man was in was taken away, the disappointment on the restaurant owner face, or the sad face of Foxy poking out of the curtains when no one was watching.


	6. The Great Animatronic Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night guard befriends foxy and takes him home. The band goes after them. Can be considered a sequel to Change is Good oneshot.

Mike hums as he walks into Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria and looks around at the animatronics. He has been working as the night guard for over a month now and thankfully survived throughout many of the bands attacks on his room. The human looks over at private cove before shaking his head and goin for his office. During the first week he was working Foxy had gotten into the office but the animatronic just danced around the small room saying how if he had a functioning tail it would be wagging.

Since that day the fox was always determined to get into the office not to kill like the others but to talk to the guard. Mike hums as he remembers as he plops down in his chair, which was a cheap metal chair. The strawberry blonde male starts messing around on his phone when he hears a familiar pattern of metal to the tile. A bolt of red is all Mike could see before he is pulled into a hug this makes the guard looks down at his phone to see that it was still five minutes until midnight. 

“Mike! It feels like so long since I got to hug you even though it was yesterday! It’s so lonely in the cove during the day!” The fox huffs as he lets go of the guard and looks away. As the fox animatronic turns Mike could see a tear on the fox’s backside like something was ripped off him. The guard quickly brushes it off as he puts his phone back in his pocket and puts one of his arms on the animatronic’s arm.

“Maybe when I leave I can take you with me? I have the night off tomorrow so you can stay the whole day tomorrow.” Mike suggests only to get yet another hug. The animatronics ears go backwards as the damaged fox gives the best smile he could. Mike patted the fox’s arm as he is put down. Mike then continued, “Just wait in your cove through the night and you can follow me out when I leave.” 

Foxy nods happily before bolting out of the room just as the bell rings for his shift to start. Throughout Mike’s shift he was visited by the three band members but never Foxy. Once it was five fifty five Mike takes his phone out of his pocket and starts messaging his roommate about having a surprise that was coming home with him. As he does this he never realizes when Freddy Fazbear gets into the room before giving his signature laugh. Mike looks up at this only for the chime to start. Without even looking Mike gives the giant robot a raspberry before turning and starting for the door.

The guard starts for the door not even flinching when he hears Foxy jump from his stage and hurry over. The strawberry blonde opens the door and leaves not caring as he hears a hiss from the animatronic as the door hits him in the face. Although neither of them hear the sound of a loose screw falling from the animatronic as he opens the door and goes into the parking lot. Mike starts for his car opening the back seat and finally facing foxy. He points at the back seats only to barely see as Foxy leaps in crawling in the car taking in the surroundings. Mike rolls his eyes as he shuts the door and starts for the driver's seat.

Mike turns the keys making his car’s engine roar to life getting a flinch from the robot in the back seat. Mike gives a smile at the animatronic as he puts the car into reverse and starts to back up. Foxy watches outside one of the windows happily as his ear flop around. Mike tries to ignore the other as he shifts his car to drive. The guard is quick to drive off the parking lot as Foxy looks around happily at the outside world.

“I can’t wait for you to meet my roommates dog and cat!” Mike comments as the animatronic watches as the restaurant he knew all his life disappears as they go further away. Foxy looks at where he last saw it for at least a minute before deciding to look at the new building that came into view instead. The fox never ever thinking of how his family will react.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Freddy sighs as the last of the kids left the restaurant. He looks over at Bonnie and Chica both slowly moving as the last few employees start to close up and leave. Once they hear the door get locked Bonnie hops off the stage and rushes for pirate cove ready to tackle Foxy when he jumps out. The bunny is quick to get in a pouncing position but as Chica and Freddy get off stage the fox never appears.

“Foxy?” Bonnie asks as his ears lower and he opens the curtains just as the other two come over to stand beside him. All their servos tense at seeing the cove empty. The fox was told to stay there the whole day since he was pronounced out of order. Freddy is quick to hop onto the stage and goes further into the darkness covering the stage but sees no sign of the fox. Chica comes I to the area as well before remembering something and tapping the leader on the shoulder.

“This morning when the guard was leaving I saw a shadow following behind him, and a little before I saw that I hear the sound of an animatronic jumping off a stage.” Chica says as she carefully gets off the stage and starts for the entrance the other two following her. The three look around for any clues on where the fox went when Bonnie gives a squeak and steps closer to one of the doors. The other two look to see something that shouldn’t be outside.

“That’s a screw….. could that be from him, Freddy?” Bonnie asks as he shifts his head trying to get a better look. The two other animatronics look at it too. The screw was well used having rust caking it as well as being somewhat eroded. It looks like it could be one from the fox yet the leader knew many other things uses screws as well. As the bear was about to turn around a giggle similar to his stops him.

“I am sorry to say friends, from what I saw from the poster my hallucinations starts in. That Foxy did follow the guard outside. I could not hear anything from that far away but he didn’t come back in.” Says a voice behind them all three turn to see it was Fredbear’s hallucination. The three rush over to him all smiling despite knowing it wasn’t actually him. As the three surround him the golden bear starts to fade. The three watch before Freddy gives a grunt as he goes to the doors again. 

The two watch as Freddy goes up to the door and smashes the glass then rips the metal bar that was its handle off. The two rush over to the leader, Bonnie grabbing the bear’s right arm before he could go outside. The bear looks back at the two with desperation written as best as it could be on his face. The chicken and bunny look at each other before Bonnie let’s Freddy go, who steps through the door. The other two follow silently knowing that the bear would explain although before any of them could speak something speeds past on a grey path with bright lights on the front of it.

“If what Fredbear said was true and Foxy followed the guard outside anything could of happened to him. Something like that could have attacked him, or worse! Even if we can’t be with him the whole time like before at least he’s safe and we can help him. Out here I beat there isn’t any human friendly to us.” Freddy tells the others, who were trying to hide behind him as more, what Freddy thought where machines, came flying by where they were. The bear starts to go further away from the restaurant careful of the paths the machines take. The two slowly following behind him.

The bear tries to stick to the shadows as he walks away from the restaurant but strange light sources, which aren’t connected to a ceiling but a poll lite the path beside the paths. Now that the two behind the brown animatronic realized the speeding machines wouldn’t target them they start to walk somewhat beside their leader keeping an eye out for their fourth member. As they continue to use the path it eventually is broken by a grey path, but it had a broken white line on it. Being the leader Freddy is the first to walk on the lined grey path.

Freddy’s music box chimes as he starts jumping on it realizing the speeding machines stopped for him. The two others slowly come to join him in investigating when a sound comes from the stopped speeding machines. Bonnie bolts to the other side scared while Chica stars the machine down. Freddy gives a screech only to flinch when the sound happens again. This time Freddy and Chica cross the line to the bunny only to watch the speed machine start to move over the line, revving up enough to splash the animatronics with water from a puddle before quickly speeding away.

The three animatronics shift and shake trying to get excess water off their suits with no success. Freddy shakes his head as he takes the lead again when something furry and on four legs comes running up to them. It was large with floppy ears and was dancing around the three. All f them stop as they try figuring out what it was when a human runs to the animal and hooks a rop on the animals different colored neck. The human gives a sheepish smile before turning to leave with the animal although as it left it mutter something about weirdos coming out at night.

“Freddy lookup! Aren’t those clouds up there?” Chica suddenly says as she looks above them. The two look up quickly to see darker things in the sky that were blocking out the bright bulbs above pass the lights from the polls or the buildings. The bear nods to the chicken before he starts to walk again the two quickly following, although their endoskeletons shiver when something invisible goes through their suits and coldens them. Bonnie’s ears do down as the wind keeps blowing on them. 

The three keep walking although stopping every once in a while to look at signs, trees, plants, or into shops. Although they stopped looking in shops when someone came at them with a broom telling them not to loriting. Freddy huffs as he looks around they haven’t found one sign of Foxy at all, although he gets a tap on the Should from Bonnie, who points at a familiar human who was walking one of the fur covered, four legged animal. Freddy’s music box starts to play as he sees the human across the path from them.

Freddy rushes onto the grey path when he didn’t see any of the speeding machines coming, his band mates following close behind. Although the animal sees them and starts to bark as it’s back fur starts rising. This makes the guard look at them before the man curses under his breath and starts to run. The animal running with him, although barking still at the three animatronics. 

The animatronics are unable to catch up but they are able to keep the human in sight all the way to a house. The human grabs the animal and climbs a tall wall made of wood on the edge of the house. Freddy gives a screech and was about to punch the wooden wall when a voice stops him.

“Freddy, Chica, Bonnie? Why are all three of you out of the restaurant! Who did you even find me?” Foxy says from the other side of the fence as he starts for the gate on the fence which was close to them. Foxy looks to see that Mike had taken the dog inside before locking the door. The fox rolls his eyes before opening the gate to see the three drintched in water from a puddle. The fox animatronic chuckles slightly before opening the gate wider for the three to come into the yard. Once all of them where in the fox closes and secures the gate before turning to the others.

“Fredbear said he saw you leave behind the security guard. We thought he took you and was going to do something to you!” Freddy says as he walks over to the fox and grabs the other pulling him into a hug. Foxy rolls his eyes before hugging the other back. The two other are quick to join in, although after a minute Bonnie grabs Foxy’s head and starts whistling.

“Well I wasn’t really worried but we had to be backup for mr. worrywart over there!” Bonnie says as he is finally able to yank Foxy to the ground and starts yanking on the fox’s limbs. Chica looks over at Freddy who shrugs before she too joins the two in wrestling. As the bear watch as the dry animatronic start getting wet from the grass and other a cough stops him. He turns around to see the night guard poking his head out of a door. Freddy looks at the three playing animatronics before heading over.

“Don’t attack me or anything, please! I know you are really intelligent, especially with how much Foxy talked about all of you! I took him with me yesterday cause Foxy kept telling me how lonely he was by himself.” Mike says as he steps out when Freddy stops advancing on him. Freddy crosses his arms as the animal inside starts barking. Mike keeps his eyes on Freddy as he opens the door letting his roommate’s shiba lnu out. The dog runs pass Freddy and to the wrestling group jumping to to start playing with them.

“So you just took him? Not even telling any of use, who have been going easy on you since Foxy befriended you. Fredbear had to tell us, there was no sign of him anywhere! You scared me I thought he was gone forever…” Freddy admits as mike shifts on his feet as he looks pass the leader at the wrestling group. The dog was pulling on fox’s leg happily trying to drag him away although being unable to. Mike smiles as he gets an idea and looks back at Freddy.

“Why don’t Foxy stay here? I’ll bring him with me to work then back here. My roommate is an upcoming robotics and is interested in buying you guys eventually. As well I know no one makes sure Foxy is in the cove, he also wouldn’t be lonely.” Mike points out as laughter starts from the animatronic pile as the dog starts licking their stained suits happily. The dogs tail wagging as it jumps from animatronic to animatronic. Freddy looks over at them then back at Mike, who continues “I’ll even help all of you guys go back to the pizzeria tomorrow before they open. They will just think someone broke in and tried damaging you three.”

Freddy gives as sighing sound before putting his right hand on his face before nodding and turning to look at his group but stops to look at Mike, who was smiling nervously. Freddy starts to walk to the group but stops to look at mike one last time. “I will agree with you, but you must find Fredbear and buy him as well. That’s the only thing I ask.”

Mike nods in agreement which gets a smile from the bear, who then rushes into the wrestling pile. It doesn’t take long for his bow tie and hat to go missing in the mess. As the guard watches he remembers the spot on Foxy’s back and a mention of a tail. This makes the human roll his eyes at the realization before turning to go back inside his house.


	7. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reader insert with SpringTrap. This was a writing commission I did on amino back in September it’s pretty old but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (s/t) - Skin Tone  
> (e/c) - Eye Color  
> (h/c) - hair color  
> (f/a) - favoritisms animal

Though the blinking red lights (Y/N) could see the other clearly. The rotten bunny peering from the doorway staring, waiting. This makes the guard thankful that the vents just rebooting. Now not needing to shift their gaze anywhere else minus the doorway, so no phantoms to worry about. The animatronics ears twitch as it watches the guard like a wolf does with its prey, this makes (Y/N) give a massive breath before deciding to speak.

“I know about the rumors, of death and accidents surrounding the company that owns you….” The guard starts but stops when the bunny gives a hissing noise as the top of his head twitches but doesn’t lift the mask enough for (Y/N) to see the inside of its mouth. Although the human doesn’t need to see the whole bunny to know it was getting angry at him. The human tenses as they decides to continue.

“Children going missing, the animatronics start acting up afterwards. I did my homework before coming here.” They say as they move their right hand through their (h/c) locks. The bunny’s head jerks sideways as it gives the sound again not liking the human in front of it at all. ((Y/N) listens as the animatronic takes one step forwards. The guard gives a deep breath before yet again deciding to continue.

“As well there has never been reports of intelligence being achieved in any animatronic, yet here you are and from what I’ve read the others had the same capability of wander on their own. I think it all ends up with you rabbit……” (Y/N) says as they stand up as the bunny gives a screech and stands fully in the doorway anger rushing through what little circuits it had. Although this makes the (s/t) human take a step forward. The bunny tilts his head at the humans behavior as they continue their speech. 

“What ever you did, or have planned to do years ago have consequences. I think you deserve this loneliness of being the last true animatronic. Maninly cause you don’t think I see the roting body inside you or not recognize the smell?” (Y/N) says as they take a few more steps closer sizing up the larger bunny who finally snaps. The rotten bunny lunges grabbing the (s/t) guard by the collar of their shirt. The bunny expects to see fear or regret but sees absolutely none at all. After a few intense moments the animatronic lets go as it makes a sound, deciding it’s not very fun killing the human when they aren’t begging for their life.

The animatronic instead looks around as it ignores the human watching him. The bunny doesn’t stop until it notices a lighter on the guards belt. It gives a groan as it turns to the guard determined to get the item off the other. The human rolls their (e/c) orbs at the bunny before grabbing the lighter and stuffing it in their jean pocket.

“You got to answer my questions first then I’ll think of giving the company lighter to you. It’s mainly to be used if the power goes out I could light the candles stored under the desk. Anyways tell me, are you the reason on all that happened at Freddy’s?” The guard asks as the animatronic walks closes head shifting to look down at the human. Who kept the larger gaze not backing down at all. The bunny gives a groan before stopping a foot deciding it would give up on keeping quiet.

The animatronic makes the noise again before nosing it’s head yes to answer the question. This makes (Y/N) think wondering why it hasn’t tried talking yet after clearly being angry. They cross their arms as the animatronic holds out its hand wanting the lighter. The guard shakes their head no yet again as they take a step back. This is when (Y/N) speaks again, “Why aren’t you talking? Scared your voice box is damaged?” 

Instead of nodding the animatronic grabs it heads and pull it upwards showing a decaying face below. This makes (Y/N) flinch at the sight, while the robot eyes that came out of the decaying matter roll as the mask falls back into place. The guard hums as they pull the lighter out of their pocket and throw it over at the other. The bunny grabs it and hides it rather quickly in one of the holes in its torso. It looks back at the guard before it starts to advance on them.

(Y/N) backs up to the vents but doesn’t dare lower themselves to get inside, after all they blocked one of the passages in the air duck. Leaving though there would only get the animatronic to follow until they hit a dead end. The bunny makes the same noise it’s have been doing the whole night as the (h/c) human readies a leg and kicks out aiming for the bunny’s chest. Never suspecting the old robot could catch it mid kick as it gives the sound yet again.

It yanks the (s/t) human off their foot and roughly onto the ground as the bunny reaches for the neck. The guard kicks and thrashes but no matter how much they hit and kick it never affects the other. The bunny makes the sounds that (Y/N) is starting to see as annoying as it starts yanking the human out of the office. It doesn’t stop until it gets to a secret room that doesn’t have a camera, showing that it was found in the exact same building that the owners of the horror attraction bought.

Inside was broken and worn suites of mascots and rejected animatronics. As well as buckets of gasoline, mainly for gasoline ran animatronics. The bunny lets go of the (Y/N) and shuts the door making the sound again as it goes for (f/a) suite. Watching the bunny finally breaks (Y/N) brave stature as they watch the bunny take it apart easily. Once fully apart it turns to look at the guard making the sounds yet again.

It moves in holding one of the (f/a) arm’s an once the human was backed into a corner shoves it upon the correct arm. (Y/N) screams in pain but the bunny continues as the human original tries fighting, but soon stops as shock settles into their system. As the human starts to bleed out the noises become more clear to them, the bunny was singing. It wasn’t the best by far, and was muffled by the body inside it.

Once fully covered in the suite (Y/N) could barely make out the bunny dragging the gasoline barrels out of the room and hearing the faint sound as the barrel is tipped. Their vision fades as the bunny comes to get more as one of its hands stays on the rip it had places the lighter in, knowing exactly what it will do to the building they were in.


	8. Hellish Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for a October challenge on amino. We had to do something with myths that week if I remember right? So I made a hellhound foxy so enjoy!

“I’m telling you Willam, when I was picking up Elizabeth at preschool, then when I went to the store. It looked like a distorted fox, no one else reported seeing it.” Willam’s wife informs him as she looks in front of them not daring to look anywhere else. Her husband rolls his eyes at this as he keeps his focus on the barely lit road as behind them, their daughter Elizabeth, makes a happy sound.

Unknowingly to the human something was watching them in the shadows, beside the road. It waits a little longer before taking its plan into action. It smiles and steps into the road. The beast was the size of a great dane with dark red fur, and with even darker colors on its paws, muzzles, tail tips, and belly. The fur was matted, even missing in some parts, and sticking to it’s boney body. It had three heads the extras residing on the shoulders. While it’s six tails sway behind, it keeps its stance in front of the car. Willam slams on the breaks as the two females screams in fear and terror.

The creature watches as the car swerves off the road into a tree full force. It heads grins widen as it walks towards the crash slowly making its way towards the passenger side. The muzzles on the shoulders open wide as the creature comes closer. As it advances two balls of light appear and start their way towards it. The tails wag at seeing these not caring as the only living bing watches as the two souls get increased by teeth.

Willam opens his eyes to take in his wife’s body crushed by the impact of the tree. As well his wife had a wound on her head, which was facing away from him. He shifts to try seeing his daughter, but is stopped as his legs scream in pain, although since he didn’t hear the crying the farther assumed the worse. Finally he remembers what had caused his to swerve and looks around for the creature to only see it just pass his wife’s body.

The man makes a sound as the creature advances on his wife’s body the middle head licks a little of the blood off her bloody forehead before backing away. It turns and starts it’s track away as the two shoulder heads swallow the souls. Soon fog starts to appear as Willam pulls and yanks at his seat belt gaze focused on the creature. Soon enough the creature was out of sight and the man could he the ambulance in the distance.

Time skip

A black haired man huffs as he puts his cigarette in his mouth as he waits outside his warehouse. He stares off into the forest surrounding him as in the distance he could hear a car nearing. He gaze follow a red pilot as it appears in the tree line coming towards the building. The man drops his cigarette and crushes it under foot before turning to go inside, but stops when he sees something out of the corner of his eye.

The thing was red in color and watching from the edge of the trees. The raven haired stood frozen before being able to shake himself out of it. He gives a huff disappearing into the building and heading to his latest project. AHe doesn’t give any reaction when he hears the door slam and his partner coming over to him a few minutes later. The new man crosses his arms as he looks at the other and the animatronic in front of the raven haired.

“Willam aren’t you kind of obsessed with this? It’s been a few years since the crash. If you can’t get that animatronic working, stop.” A voice calls out as Willam turns his head fret he endoskeleton he was working on. It has been a few years since the accident that killed his wife and daughter. During the time the man had started work on a fox animatronic, working so much that he doesn’t even know the other three his partner is making. His work partner, Henry rolls his eyes as he walks up beside the other to see what he has done so far.

The animatronic in front of them had red fur and was fox like. It had holes purposely in the suit as well as a movable tail. It’s mask was yet to be complete but would be soon enough. Henry hums before focuses on his partner again, who was looking at the blueprints essively. Henry adjust his stance to wave a hand in front of the other’s view.

“What the matter with making an animatronic alone? You are making the other three just fine, why can’t I do this one on my own?” Willam snaps as he turns to give a glare at the other, who raises his hands in defense. Henry stares at the for a few minutes before turning on his heel and heading for the exit. Willam watches him leave then shifts focus onto the blueprints yet again.

As the man looks down at the paper the animatronics eyes shift to look at the other. The man doesn’t notice until the animatronic leaps off the table tail swaying behind it. Willam looks up to meet with the fiery yellow of the animatronics, who grabs the man by the shift and starts to lift him up. The endoskeleton head tilts as a laugh comes from the voice box as it brings the other closer.

“You might not remember me from a few years ago, but I remember you~” the voice purrs as the head shifts to stop tilting the tail wags faster as the human grabs the animatronic’s hand. Willam pulls and yanks but is unable to get the other to let go. The animatronic pulls the human even closer, until willam’s ear was right next to his muzzle. The human scrunches up his nose as the newly made animatronic gives off the smell of a rotting corpse. 

“I’m the hellhound that took your dear wife and daughter souls. I’ve been watching you ever since……. I do appreciate you modeling his puppet after my form though. Makes me feel welcome!” The animatronic says before it gives out a sound similar to a dog laughing. It throw the man across the room watching him slam into the wall. Willam gaze lands on the other as his breath quickens realizing the danger he was in. The hellhound watches was the human scramble dot his feet and bolts. The animatronics eyes roll before it charges after him. The animatronic’s feet rattle under his weight as he follows the human. It swings its hook catching the man’s arm.

Willam screams as he is forced backwards towards the animatronic who lunges. Without a word the man’s head was crushed by the jaws of the fox. The fox let’s go quickly and observes its work. It gives a chuckle as the light of the soul starts to appear from the body. The animatronic falls to the floor as the hellhound gets out of it. The hellhound hops over to it quick devouring it using the main head. Once it was done it goes back into the animatronic, which tails flick down at the body.

“Thank you for the vessel, now I can kill my targets instead of waiting for the disaster I cause. Hope your happy meeting your family again, might make what you did worth it!” The hellhound tells the body as blood drips from its jaws it freezes where it was as bangs could be heard and the partner of Willam’s enters yet again having heard a commotion. The possessed animatronics waits as the police is called knowing that he will have more fun now then it has in it’s life.


	9. Skinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enard needs a new suite

“Comes Phil I’ll be fine walking home, after all no one at school messes with me!” A girl says as she messes with her Curly brown hair that leads all the way down to the middle of her back. She had on a grey tank top, blue jeans, and combat boots. She sifts where she stands as she hears a sigh from her friend on the other side of the phone.

“I know Elizabeth, but please be careful, there is a serial killer out there. What do you think all of us would do without you? Me and Nuka can’t protect Tobio like you can, poor thing still gets bullied when your around. Imagine if you died.” The voice of the other says as the girl, Elizabeth, starts her track out of the almost deserted football and up the hill towards the parking lot. Although she pays no mind to the vehicles as she starts for the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

A car honks at her as she charges across, the eighteen year old gives the bird as she hears her friends chewing her out on his side. She rolls his eyes before she slows down to walking yet again.

“I’ll take note Phil, be on guard. See All of you tomorrow, I promise.” The girl says as she gives a smile at the thought before pulling her phone away from her ear and ending the call. She shoves the item in her pocket as she continues her path home as the sky about gets darker. She watches her surroundings when she hears something sounding like a cat screeching up ahead.

The young adult stops and listens to the sound, waiting for it to stop. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the sounds stop, the woman shrugs it off as a cat fight and continues forward on the sidewalk, which was leading to the edge of a wooded area. This makes her tense as she realizes there will be no road lights above lighting the path.

As she walks she yanks her phone back out and goes to her settings. She turns on her flashlight and shines it infront of her just as something gets flung out from between the trees. Coming after it was a vulture, which immediately flees upon seeing the human, leaving behind the carcass of what it was just about to eat. The high schooler slowly walks closer as she tries identifying what animal the thing used to be.

“Oh shit, poor thing.” Elizabeth mutter as she finally recognizes the still bleeding mass as a young feline, having a long thin tail and small paws that still had a little skin on it. As well the mouth was wide open in mid screech. The cat was just recently killed too as the vulture has barely ripped into it as well as having no decay on it yet.

Elizabeth backs away and decides to pass it and let the cops find the cat when she seeings a silhouette up head of her, watching her and the dead cat. This makes the women tense up before she bolts for the edge of the woods, not turning to see what the silhouette was doing. Her combat boots crunches loudly on the fallen leaves as she makes her escape. She continues until she was out of breath, leaning on her knees trying to catch her breath, while a few feet in front of her a silhouette appears, different from the one she saw from the sidewalk. 

When she finally looks up she notices the silhouette and could barely make out red on their hands and face. She curses under her breath and back up as the thing comes closer, head tilting as it watches her, it’s face splitting apart and back together. Elizabeth was getting a good distance away when she bumps into a tree, which is when the other makes its move.

Elizabeth helps as it bolts towards her and it’s right hand barely misses her head, but instead hits the tree leaving an indent in it. As it does this it leans in closer letting the women notice that it wasn’t human at all but a robot that you would find at Chuck E. Cheese. It’s face was covered in dry blood and she can see the cat pelt stuck behind the bloody face covering.

“Aw, it’s the birthday girl!........ remember to keep the bones intact this time!” The animatronic says to itself the first voice being a male’s and the second female. The women meanwhile looks around for an escape route but finds none that doesn’t involve pushing the animatronic away. With no other choice she kicks out at the robot, since pushing with her hands could keep it on its feet.

The animatronic hisses as it falls down not expecting that an athletic built could actually hurt them. Elizabeth hisses as her foot screams in pain as she rushes to flee, running between the trees. She could hear it behind her crawling on the leaves she tries to go faster but knows that she will soon tire out completely. As she slows the animatronic takes this chance.

Elizabeth screams as it tackles her from behind crushing her with its weight. As well her left arm was under them, which was now starting to feel numb. Although the women couldn’t deal with it as she is forced onto her back. The animatronic yanks at the arm making her scream in pain, while the animatronic applies pressure.

“One measly bone broken won’t be that noticeable when not in the correct position. Can still be used as a disguise.” A new male voice said from the as it looks at Elizabeth in the face. They stare at each other for a few minutes until the robot’s right arm lunges. It easily goes through the women’s chest ripping her skin and opening her up.

The robot watches as the blood from the broken vessels in the skin rush into the girls body cavity. It also watches her lungs heave and speed up s adrenaline starts to speed up. Enard looks up at her face to see tears rushing down her colored checks. The animatronic makes a noise before it pulls at her skin more, exposing even more of her organs.

Without looking at her again it starts taking the moving organs out not caring as they puncture some of them, as they coat the grass with them. Enard starts humming a tune as it continues to disembowel the women. It doesn’t take long for the organs to stop moving having lost too much blood be able to circulate in the body.  
Once all the organs and extra fat where out of the cavity he starts on getting to the muscles in the arms and legs out. He pulls the skin the best he could away form the muscles and starts to rip at them since they decided to keep the bones to help keep the structure of the body. It’s a bloody and messy fix for them since they have to get done before the sun starts to rise. 

The animatronic slips an arm into the cleaned arm of Elizabeth and tests it out, it barely fit but it makes a happy sound. It looks over at the mass of organs and muscles taken out of the limbs. It takes its arm out and goes to the neck. It snaps the spine and pulls at the spine in the neck. The spine comes out, but the next part was the hardest. Getting the skull out while keeping the skin mostly intact.

The bundle of wires makes a tear in the hair and uses that to get the skull out. It had learned from its previous suit that leaving anything that can be eaten or decay inside will make people notice real quick. It makes a happy sound as a loud pop sounds and it yanks the skull out from the hole.

Now that it has all unneeded parts it throws it into the pile. It starts to dig at the ground deciding to bury it. After all the small intestine was twenty feet long, as well the stomach acid will away at all the extras buried with it. After digging ten feet under he pushes the still bleeding organs inside. He then kicks the dirt back inside not caring that his bloody parts was now getting covered in the dirt.

The animatronic makes a happy sound as it makes its way towards Elizabeth’s skin and bones. It is pick to slide into the suit it made, and with the suit’s hand goes to his own chest. It moves its wires to allow the bundle of yarn out and into the hand. It keeps humming his tone as he starts sowing up where he cut the skin, not caring as the now cold blood still leaks from the wound.

Once done it takes its first steps before giving a laugh if happiness. It looks like a human was walking instead of a robot wearing skin. Enard starts for the way out of the woods not caring as the sun starts to rise in the opposite horizon, cause none will find out exactly what happened to his suit that night. No one will ever figure out or find the skinner and the organs of his victims, after all how could they if there is no witnesses?


End file.
